1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to structural systems, and specifically relates to extruded structural systems which include extruded structural panels and extruded panel joining members for assembling a structural system with a plurality of panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Extruded structural system components are known in the art and have been fabricated for such widely varying purposes such as window mullions, doors, outer belt panels for buses, fluid flumes, ducting, cable trays, and the like. Hollow extruded structural panels have been made for upward-acting doors for refrigerated trucks to replace bonded assemblies of metal or wood frames with external sheet skins. Such structural panels are usually constructed with tongue and groove edges which allow relative motion between panels.
There have not heretofore been constructed extruded structural panel components which rigidly fasten together in an interlocking fashion so to facilitate construction of immovable structures such as walls, floors, and the like. Moreover, prior art extruded structural components, although sometimes made with integral reinforcing ribs, have not exhibited sufficient longitudinal and transverse strengths to be seriously considered for structural applications requiring load-bearing capability.